royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bunny + Alistair 4 Ever After
Bunny + Alistair 4 Ever After is the sixteenth episode for the Chapter 3 webisode collection. Summary Apple has asked Bunny Blanc to get information about the chess club for the yearbook. Turns out Alistair is the only one attending and in the scene Brooke Page, who is narrating alone, is trying to get them kiss discouraged by Kitty Chesire. Transcript Brooke Page: Ooh! Mom and Dad doing errands. It's my first time narrating all by myself! Kitty Cheshire: Could you narrate quieter, Brooke? Brooke Page: Sorry Kitty. There goes Bunny. She's meeting Alistair as a favor for Apple to get a list of who's in the chess club for yearbook. It's also the day of Bunny's first kiss! Kitty Cheshire: Except, that's not gonna happen. Those two are way ''to deep in the friendzone! '''Brooke Page:' Let's see what happens. Alistair Wonderland: Aha! Check! Oh, hi, Bunny. Bunny Blanc: Hi Alistair! Sorry, I-I thought this is were the chess club meets. Alistair Wonderland: I am ''the chess club. We're light in members. Wanna join? '''Bunny Blanc:' *sighs dreamily* Alistair Wonderland: Your move. Kitty Cheshire: Meow! *giggles* Ooh, sorry! I think I saw a rat! *laughs* Brooke Page: Kitty, don't ruin the moment! In fact, let's just turn this story back a few pages. Kitty Cheshire: Hey! You can't do that! Brooke Page: I just did. Ahem, Bunny arrives at the gazebo. Alistair Wonderland: Aha! Check! Oh, hi, Bunny. Bunny Blanc: Hi Alistair! Sorry I-I thought this is were the chess club meets. Alistair Wonderland: I am ''the chess club. We're light in members. Wanna join? '''Bunny Blanc:' *sighs* Alistair Wonderland: Your move. Kitty Cheshire: See? Those two wouldn't smooch if you shove 'em at each other! Brooke Page: Oh, good idea! Just then it begans to rain cats and dogs. Heh, mostly cats. Bunny Blanc: Oh! Atschoo! Um, excuse me, I... I better go before I catch cold. Alistair Wonderland: '''But... '''Kitty Chesire: Ha ha! Brooke Page: Let's try this chapter once more from the top! Bunny arrived at the gazebo. Alistair Wonderland: Aha! Check! Oh, hi, Bunny. Bunny Blanc: Hi Alistair! Sorry I-I thought this is were the chess club meets. Alistair Wonderland: I am ''the chess club. Wanna join? '''Bunny Blanc:' *sighs* Alistair Wonderland: Your move. Bunny Black: Check mate. Alistair Wonderland: Uh, uh, um... You win! Heh.Up for another game? Kitty Chesire: I've seen better kisses on envelope. Brooke Page: When you let the story unfold naturally it turned out just purr-fect. Kitty Chesire: Hey! That's my line! Brooke Page: *giggles* Gallery Untitled.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - bunny front school.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 6kitty.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - bunny front school poof.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 42 confusion.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 41 did it.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 40 kiss.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 39 wat.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 38 check mate.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 37 your move.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 36 arrival.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 34 poof gone.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 33 bunny soaked.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 32 bunny go.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 31 atschoo.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 30 smooth.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 29 safe.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 28 lightning.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 26 bunny rain.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 15 alistair bunny.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 14 alistair bummer'.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 13 chessclub.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 11 alistair hi.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 10 bump.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 9bunny alistair chess gazebo.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 8bunny alistair chess gazebo.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 7kittybunny gazebo.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 43 kitty not impressed.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 35 kitty right.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 27 kitty rain.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 25 kitty rain.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 24 kitty idea.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 21 kitty argue.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 20 rewind.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 19 kitty no fun.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 18 kitty cries a rat.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 5kittybush.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 3kittynap.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 4scene.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 44 ending scene.jpg Your move.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - bunny front school.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 41 did it.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 22 alistair chess.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 8bunny alistair chess gazebo.jpg AlistairBunny 4ever after - 6kitty.jpg Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Webisodes Category:Chapter 3 Pages